A project is an enterprise that may involve a set of tasks that are planned to achieve a particular result. Project management is the discipline of planning, organizing, and coordinating resources to achieve specific goals to bring about the particular result. A project may include a starting date and a completion date that depend upon the complexity and time requirements of the tasks to be completed. Each project task may also have deadlines that are determined and modified based upon the progress of other project tasks. A project may be determined to be finished when the associated tasks are finished.
Project management systems may be computer systems that aid users in initiating, planning, executing, and monitoring various aspects of a project. Some project management systems may operate, for example, by collecting information from project contributors and then updating an overall project plan based upon the collected information. The information may be collected through telephone communication, email communication, or with integrated software applications, for example.